


American Idiot | Derp Crew

by immortal_insanity



Category: The Derp Crew
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Green Day - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Punk, Suicide Attempt, the derp crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_insanity/pseuds/immortal_insanity
Summary: The kids of the jaded youth in Jingletown have had enough of the great suburban life. Chilled, the sort of leader of them all, and his friends Tom and Galm are ready to leave this place and find who they are.Based off of the American Idiot musical.





	1. American Idiot | Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A BOOK ON HERE HI

Punk music blared through the loud speakers of Galm's house as the jaded youth of Jingletown rioted through the halls of the place. Screaming and drinking were a greatly enjoyed pastime of the teens. They all laughed as they chugged down beers and smoke cigarettes. Chilled, the sort of leader of these kids, sat on the couch next to his best friends Tom and Galm and Galm's boyfriend Aphex. Chilled laughed at Tom's discomfort of being leaned on by Galm and Aphex as they were making out. The drunk crowd was screaming about their current issues.

"I don't want to be an American idiot. I don't want a nation under the new mania." One kid spoke. Another kid added on to that, "Oh, can't you hear the sounds of hysteria? It's the subliminal mind fuck America!"

Chilled laughed as a girl cut into the conversation. "Welcome to a new kind of tension all across the alienation." Her girlfriend cut her off, "Ah, yes, where everything isn't meant to be okay. It's all television dreams of tomorrow. We're not the ones who're meant to follow. For that's enough to argue."

Everyone cheered, raising their cans of beer into the sky. "Well maybe I'm the faggot America," one kid spoke, "at least I'm not a part of a red neck agenda!" One kid stood up and screamed, "They're basically yelling at us to do the propaganda and sing along to the age of paranoia!"

Chilled stood up on top of the coffee table and chanted at the top of his lungs, "Don't want to be an American idiot! Don't want a nation under the new media! Information age of hysteria! It's calling out to idiot America!" Everyone started chanting along, not together, but they were chanting along. It was like a sea of drunk toddlers screaming at the top of their lungs. Chilled laughed. That was really the entire night.

As the night came to a close, everyone left the house. Chilled and Tom asked if they could stay along and help clean up, but Galm refused to let them. As everyone went home, the chat was still fresh on their mind. It's calling out to idiot America.


	2. Jesus Of Suburbia

Chilled took his phone out as he was walking down the street. He went to the voice recorder and hit record. "February second, I jerked off into oblivion last night and today I forgot to shower, heh, again. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm just going to meet up with Galm and Tom and the usual suspects of shit talking and cigarettes and blah-fucking-blah." Chilled approached Galm's door and knocked. Just as he opened it, Chilled went on talking. "Ain't it neat? God said he could skin me alive-" "Or was that your step-dad?" Galm cut in. Chilled stopped and looked at Galm with disgust before walking in, "Brad. That motherfucker." Galm laughed a little bit, "Literally." Now it was Chilled's turn to laugh. Tom yelled from the living room, "Yeah I think he forgot to shower today also." "Yeah, I'm beginning to notice a pattern," Galm cut in. Tom yelled back, "Oh You think?" Chilled looked down at his feet, he hated what his friends were saying, but it was true. "Ah, shit. Is this my life?" 

Chilled turned off the recorder and began screaming. "I'm the son of rage and love, the Jesus of Suburbia from the bible of none of above on a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin. No one ever died for my sins in hell, as far as I can tell, at least the ones I got away with." He headed down to the kitchen and took out all the beer they had. "And there's nothing wrong with me. This is how I'm supposed to be in a land of make believe that don't believe in me." He laughed as he was pulling out beer. Galm laughed, "Get my television fix." Chilled looked up at him and smiled, "Sitting on my crucifix." They started walking towards the living room, "The living room in my private womb-" "While the Mom's and Brad's are away." "To fall in love-" "And fall in debt to alcohol-" "And cigarettes-" "And Mary Jane." "To keep me insane." Galm pretended to snort something off his friend's finger, "Doing someone else's cocaine." 

"But their's nothing wrong with me. This how I'm supposed to be in a land of make believe that don't believe in me." Chilled repeated with more enthusiasm than the last time. Chilled walked into the living room and yelled, "Tommy!" In return, Tom yelled, "Cock sucker!" Galm yelled, "Shit bag!" They laughed at each others behavior as Chilled through beers to each other. They chugged them down as fast as they could. Soon enough they were completely out, yet they weren't in anyway drunk. They through the beer cans on the ground and Chilled stood up and yelled, "We're out of beer! Seven Eleven right now! Let's do it!" Tom and Galm stood up and ran out the door with Chilled and down the streets to their nearest 7/11. Much to their surprise, the rest of the jaded youth of Jingletown was there. All sitting on a truck with punk music blaring from the speakers. People were sharing beer bottles and cigarettes and laughing their asses off. Instead of going inside, Chilled, Galm, and Tom sat down with their friends. Tom began to speak, "At the center of the earth in the parking lot of the 7/11 was where I was taught the motto was just a lie. It says home is where your heart is but what a shame 'cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same," Tom put his hand on his heart," It's beating out of time. This city of the dead, at the end of another lost highway, the signs misleading to nowhere. This city of the damned, with lost children with dirty faces, and today no one really seems to care. I read the graffiti in the bathroom stall like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall and so it seemed to confess, it didn't say much, but it only confirmed that the center of the earth is the end of the world. And I could really care less."

The crowd around them cheered as they chanted, "I don't care if you don't- oh, I don't care if you don't- I don't care if you don't care!" Over and over again they chanted that as a battle cry to let the people around them know how much this town didn't bother them. It was a pretty boring town. Not much happened anywhere. They all wanted an escape. Chilled stood up on the car in front o everyone and started screaming, "Everyone's so full of shit! Born and raised by hypocrites! Hearts recycled but never saved from the cradle to the grave!" Galm and Tom stood up with him, "We are the kids of war and peace!" "From Anaheim to the middle east!" "We are the stories and disciples of," they put their hands up towards Chilled, "The Jesus of suburbia!" 

Chilled was the sort of leader of their group. Their Jesus of suburbia. So that is what they often called him. They never really settled for anything else. 

Chilled began to speak, "This land of make believe and it don't believe in me and I don't care! Let's start a war! Shall we?"

They all cheered and danced and sang around the car as the puck music was turned up all the way. Galm sat down on the hood of the car and checked his phone. He got a voice mail from Aphex. He pressed play and brought the phone all the way up to his ear. "Dearly beloved, are you listening? I can't remember a word that you were saying. Are we demented or am I disturbed? The space that's in between insane and insecure," there was a long sigh from the other end of the line, "Oh, therapy, can you please fill the void? Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed? Nobody's perfect and I stand accused. For lack of the better word, and that's my best excuse." There was a long silence on the other end. All you could hear was Aphex's breathing. Then he hung up. Galm stared at his phone, worried about what was going on with him. "Uh, hey Chilled. Can we go back to my place? I think there is something wrong with Aphex." Galm asked Chilled, who just came out of the 7/11. "Yeah, sure. Everyone down to Galm's!" Chilled called out. 

"Chilled why are you having them all come to my house?"

"Trust me, with the news I got, you will want to share it with everyone."

Everyone was walking back down the road to Galm's house. The truck was slowly following them still blaring punk music. Chilled called over Galm and Tom. "Galm! Tom! Are we gonna waste our lives or are we gonna get the fuck out of here? To live and not to breathe is to die in tragedy. To run away is to find what you believe. And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies. And I lost my faith in this town that don't exist. So I run away to find what I believe. And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies. And I've walked this line a million and one fucking times. Well, not this time! Take one last look at this shit hole," Chilled pulled three bus tickets from his back pocket, "because these are our tickets out of here!" He handed one to each of the boys. "Thank you, Jesus!" Galm screamed. "You just saved my fucking life!" Tom thanked Chilled. They ran into the middle of their crowd of friends and showed them their bus tickets. They all cheered as they finally get to leave the hell of suburbia. They each ran back to their houses to get packed up. 

Galm ran into his house, only to find Aphex on the couch holding a baby in his arms. "Aphex, where did you get the baby?" Galm asked confused. "It's what I was trying to tell you over the phone. I person stopped by here and left a baby at the door. Galm we have to take care of him." Galm was shocked. He didn't know what to do. His heart told him to leave, but his mind told him to stay with his boyfriend. 

"B-but, I was going to leave this town with Chilled and Tom. Chilled bought me a ticket and everything!" Galm didn't know what to do. Chilled and Tom walked into the house. Each had their luggage packed and their guitars in their cases. They walked into the living room, only to be stopped by the scene playing out in front of them. Aphex sighed, "I don't feel any shame, I won't apologize, but there ain't nowhere you can go." Aphex put the baby back in the basket he came in, went up to Galm and looked him straight in the eye, "Running away from pain when you've been victimized. Tales from another broken home." Galm sighed. He got what he was saying. He had to stay. He turned to his friends in the hallway, both of them looked sad as they turned around. "You're leaving?" Galm asked. The inched closer and closer to the door. "Wait, are you leaving?" Chilled's hand was on the doorknob. "Are you leaving?"

They opened the door and walked out. "Ah, you're leaving." Galm sat down on the couch of the living room with his boyfriend. He has no idea what he is going to do. Chilled and Tom looked back at the house. They hoped he would come out and come with them. He didn't. They turned around and went on their way.


	3. Holiday

Chilled took his phone out of his bag. He placed his luggage on the sidewalk as Tom went over and sat down next to him on the ground. He pulled up the recorder app and pressed record. "February 5th, I held up a local convenient store for this bus ticket." Tom looked scoffed and looked at Chilled in disbelief. "Chilled looked down at him before saying confidently, "Actually I stole the money off my mom's dresser." He looked back down at Tom. Tom looked away and shook his head, still not believing what he said. Chilled sighed and admitted, "Actually she lent me the cash... That fucking bitch." He all of a sudden got really excited to pump up Tom. "Give me side walk city shadows!" Tom jumped up in excitement, "My own private war!" Chilled laughed, "Rally the troops." 

"Tell the bishops there's a resistance coming, ya bastard!"

"Everything is so fucking black and white!"

The looked at each other and yelled in unison, "And the good guys ain't wearing red, white, or blue!"

Chilled stood up on the concrete surrounding a street lamp and turned off his recorder. Tom yelled say as cue for his friend to speak

Chilled pointed at Tom as if he was talking down to him. "Hey, hear the sound of the falling rain coming down like an armageddon flame. The shame the ones who died without a name."

Tom joined in and jumped up on the concrete. "Hear the dogs barking out of key to a hymn called "Faith and Misery" and bleed. The company lost the war again!" 

Chilled, even more, excited from before, chimed in. "I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies! This is the dawning of the rest of out lives on holiday!"

The bus approached the curb they were sitting at. Th gathered their stuff and handed the driver their bus tickets. The started walking towards the back only to discover that some of the jaded youth was there. "Hey!" Tom yelled to get their attentions. They all turned and looked their way and cheered when they saw it was Tom and Chilled. "What are you guys doing here!?" Chilled asked. He was both happy and confused. He didn't remember buying them bus tickets. How did they get the money?

Vanoss spoke up, "We were so happy for you guys and we realized that we need to go somewhere too. We aren't all going to the same place, but it's somewhere." Delirious chimed in, "I'm going back home to my grandparents in South Carolina!" 

"I'm going to my home in Canada with Vanoss here!" Smitty exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his friend. 

Nogla said he was going to live with his long distance girlfriend. Wildcat said he was going back to living with his parents. And Lui... who knows what Lui was going to do. They sat and talked with the other jaded youth that was there. As per usual, a kid pulled out a portable speaker and started playing punk music. They started rioting, which was kind of hard to do in a moving bus. Lui exclaimed, "Hear the drums pounding out of time?! Another protester has crossed the line to find the money's on the other side!"

Nogla stood up on the bus seat. "Can I get another amen?! There's a flag wrapped around a score of men! A gag! A plastic bag on a monument!" 

Tom whispered into Chilled's ear, "Tell the what you said to me before the bus came."

"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies! This is the dawning of the rest of our lives on holiday!" Chilled screamed as he jumped on the seat with Nogla. Surprisingly, for two of 6 feet tall people on a moving bus, they haven't fallen off yet. Vanoss stood on top of the seat, attempted to calm everyone down, and spoke, "The representative from Jingletown has the floor."

Vanoss stepped down from the seat. Wildcat took his place in that seat. At that moment, they all noticed that not just the jaded youth on the bus, but everyone on the bus was staring at them. But they didn't care. In fact, knowing this only mad Wildcat yell louder, "Zieg hail to the president gasman! Bomb's away is your punishment! Pulverize the Eiffel Towers who criticize your government! Bang bang goes the broken glass and kill all the fags that don't agree! Trials by fire setting fire is not a way that's meant for me! Just cause... Just 'cause, because we're outlaws, yeah!" 

They started cheering after Wildcat was finished speaking. They started cheering what Chilled said again. "I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies! This is the dawning of the rest of our lives on holiday!" They ran around the bus, disrupting other passengers, chanting these words until their lungs and throat hurt from screaming. The bus slowed down to a stop. 

It was Chilled and Tom's stop. The city.

They said their final goodbyes to their friends and grabbed their luggage and headed off the bus. 

They walked down the street of the busy city, anxious to find out what happens next in their life.


	4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Chilled sat at the edge of the bed. Chilled and Tom together had enough money to afford a small apartment. It really wasn't much, it was two beds, a small kitchen with a mini fridge, a couch, a TV, and a bathroom. It didn't matter to Chilled, they were just starting out in the city anyways. However, it greatly bothered Tom. He started questioning why he even came. He could have stayed in Jingletown with the Jaded youth that hasn't left yet and smoked cigarettes and drunken beer cans until their blood stream was 90% alcohol. 

Chilled strummed away on his guitar, trying to drown out the silence that Tom brought since he didn't feel like talking. Chilled pulled out his phone and called Galm. He waited for him to pick up, but it didn't. It really seemed to never answer. He decided to leave a voicemail. "February 24th. Dear Galm, it sucks that you're not here. Tom, all he-" Chilled turned to Tom to slight movement in his seemingly lifeless body, "Tom. Hey, Tom." He started getting louder every time he said his name. Tom rolled over in his bed and muttered, "Leave me alone." Chilled sighed as he headed for the door with his guitar. He walked down the stairs of the apartment building and outside onto the streets. He continued to speak, "All Tom ever does is sleep. He doesn't get it yet but this place is big enough for all the fuck ups and underbelly. Hey, shine your light on this motherfucker! I got plans, baby. Hang your dark cloud over your dirty old town. The end of the world is over. My riot. My love. My country. The dawning of a new city. New faces. New voices. It's my voice. My city." And he hung up he sat on the street curb and began playing his guitar some more. He started singing his mood. "I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone." He hummed a little bit of melody before he started singing again.

"I walk this lonely street on the boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone." He tapped his foot along to the beat before continuing on. "I walk alone. I walk alone." Chilled started looking up at the rest of the city. "Walk alone. I walk a-. My shadow's the only one who walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish that someone out there would find me. Til then I walk alone."

Chilled stood up and started walking around the side of the street, still continuing his playing and the song. "I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind on the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone." He hummed the melody again. "Read between the lines of what's fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone." He looked up to see a light turn on in the windows of an apartment across the street. The light was at a window by a fire escape. "I walk alone. I walk alone." He wondered who was secretly watching him. He decided to not look at the window again and sang the chorus again. "Walk alone. I walk a-. My shadow's the only one who walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish that someone out there would find me. Til then I walk alone." 

Chilled didn't sing for a little bit. It was a small intermission where bridge lyrics would go. He used this opportunity to see who was looking out at him. He looked up at the window only to see the most beautiful and comforting green eyes he has ever seen. 

He was smiling, his emerald green eyes seemed to light up the entire night. He had a warm and friendly smile that could make you happy for ages. He had poofy curly brown hair that looked soft as hell. Chilled was captivated by this man. He felt like he was singing for him now. He motioned for him to come down, but unfortunately, he couldn't at the moment. Chilled was disappointed, but it didn't matter. This man made him happy, even though they have only just met each other. Chilled continued singing, and to his surprise, he could hear the man sing along. "I walk alone. I walk a-. I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps and I walk a-. My shadow's the only one who walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating." The man started singing the melody Chilled would hum in between verses. "Sometimes I wish that someone out there would find me. Til then I walk alone." 

Chilled was smiling. So was the man. The man harmonized with hip perfectly. Chilled wondered if he had singing lessons in the past. They were captivated by each other. They both knew it too. They wanted to reach each other. But unfortunately, at the moment, they couldn't. Chilled waved goodbye, sighed, and turned around. Oh, what was he going to do now?

-

Tom was sitting on the bed in the apartment. He was depressed. He didn't want to be but he was. Why did he agree to go to the city? He hated this. He recalled his conversation the day before he got the tickets to leave. "City of the dead. City of the damned. Signs misleading to nowhere." This was now the city of the damned. If he thought it was Jingletown, he was so wrong. He sighed. He wished he never left. Now that he did, he can't go back. He needs something else. Something different.

Tom sat up in bed. He ruffled his messy hair around and pulled his glasses off the side table. He grabbed the TV remote and hit the power button.

That's when the answer to his prayers came on the TV.

Or so he thinks.


	5. Favorite Son

Tom stopped as the commercial played. Maybe it was because of the familiar tune he heard from his childhood. 

Favorite Son. 

He remembered that song. How could he forget, it was everywhere at the time. But the fact that the tune was in this commercial surprised him. It opened with this well-built man on the screen. He was completely naked and only in his underwear. "He hit the ground running, at the speed of light. The star was brightly shining, like a neon light." The song sang it's catchy tune as the guy was danced around by six beautiful women in shiny red, white, and blue dresses. But Tom didn't care all that much about the women as he did have a preference for men anyway. "It's your favorite son. It's your favorite son."

The screen cut to the same man, this time fully clothed, on interviews and award shows and fancy places getting praise. "A fixture on the talk shows, to the silver screen. From here to Colorado, he's a sex machine." The tune sang as it showed what his life was like. Getting girls, acting, singing. All that jazz. "It's your favorite son. It's your favorite son."

Tom turned to grab the remote and change the channel, only for the tune to speak different words about this seemingly great guy. "But isn't it a drag? Isn't it a drag? Isn't it a drag?  
It's pretty bloody sad, but isn't it a drag?" Tom kept the channel on because of how curious he was. It cut back to the man in his underwear and the hot girls. They were all dancing this weird dance. Tom assumed it was to seduce men to keep watching. He didn't find it to be all that seducing, but he was curious. 

"A clean-cut All-American, really ain't so clean. His royal auditorium is a murder scene." The commercial played stuff that suggested this guy went through a bad patch of life. From drug abuse to jail time, the commercial guy had nothing going for him anymore. It's your favorite son. It's your favorite son. Oh, isn't it a drag? Isn't it a drag? Isn't it a drag? It's pretty bloody sad, but isn't it a drag?" 

The screen cut to him going through what he looked like up until that point. "Well, no one says it's fair. Turn a teenage lush, to a millionaire."

Then it cut to the person naked again. He hid behind a group of girls dancing. "Now, where's your fuckin' champion? On a bed you laid. He's not the All-American, That you thought you paid." 

The girls danced their little hearts out. The song started repeating, "It's your favorite son." As the guy came out from behind the girls, dressed up fully in an army uniform as girls swooned for him, he felt like the guy in the commercial was staring at him. In the end, the guy is saluted by a bunch of army people.text along the bottom of the screen read, "Don't be stupid. Join the U.S. army." before turning back to flipping through the channel.

But was it right? Should he do it? He couldn't tell. But it felt lie his life has been changed.


	6. Are We The Waiting

Tom rolled around in his bed. All he could think about was that commercial. Even when Chilled was asleep, he would hum the tune of the song to himself. He didn't know what it was about it, but it was all that was on his mind. He couldn't take it anymore. 

He sat in his bed one night as Chilled was asleep. He sat there and looked at the TV. Is he too numbed? Is he too apathetic? Why can't he love his freedom from the stifling suburban lifestyle of Jingletown and all the parental restrictions he had at home. He came here to find the meaning of life and to try out the freedom and excitement of the city. What was wrong?

Tom didn't want to think about this anymore. He laid down in his bed and tried to let his mind take him away. Somewhere where he knows exactly what is wrong and what to do.

He dozed off to sleep.

-

He had a dream about the guy from the commercial. He and the girls were dancing around him and singing the song. As the girls were doing their dance and repeating "Oh no, it's a drag. It's such a drag." They pulled him up into a chair and started dancing around him, attempting to seduce him. They kissed up and down his body and whispered the words of the song in his ears. Like some type of sick lap dance. They eventually walked away revealing the guy from the commercials.

The man was standing there all dressed up in uniform. He did the army salute to Tom and Tom couldn't help but do it back. He looked around where he was. He was in the middle of the city except no one was around. Tom started to speak his mind, "Starry nights, city lights coming down over me. Skyscrapers and stargazers in my head," he turned to the army guy and spoke to him, "Are we we are- are we we are the waiting unknown?" He turned away from him and walked in the middle of a street lamp and stood there. He looked around before continuing what he was saying, "This dirty town was burning down in my dreams. Lost and found city bound in my dreams."

He soon realized that other army men and women were walking around him. After he paused for a second, they started repeating, "And screaming are we we are, are we we are the waiting?" It may not make sense to some people, but Tom understood completely what they meant. They are all looking for more in life. They all need something. They were an army of waitings. And they all joined the army because they were waitings and strived for something more.

Tom got it now. They stopped chanting for a second so Tom could say what was on his mind. "Forget me nots and second thoughts live in isolation. Heads or tails and fairy tales in my mind. Are we? We are. Are we we are the waiting unknown. The rage and love, the story of my life. The Jesus of suburbia is a lie." 

"And screaming are we we are. Are we we are the waiting? And screaming are we we are. Are we we are the waiting unknown?" the army people chanted. The continued chanting as they marched away from Tom out of his field of vision. The man in the commercial saluted him before marching away.

He watched as they left him. One he could no longer see them, he marched in the direction they went.

-

Tom woke up from his dream. It was still the middle of the night, but he was so clear on what he wanted now. He stood up and got out of bed and started packing.


	7. St. Jimmy

Chilled woke up that morning to Tom and all of his stuff gone. There was a note left taped to the TV. Chilled took it and read it.

Dear Chilled

I know how you feel about the army and the city and Jingletown, but the city is no place for me. I I've been wanting is to go back to Jingletown. It's the only thing that I can ever call my home. The only thing I can ever call my life. But there is no turning back now. A few days ago, February 24th to be exact, I watched a commercial on TV. It has changed my views and perspective on everything. I have decided to join the army. I hope you can forgive me after this. 

-Tom

Chilled let out a frustrated scream before crumpling up the note and throwing it across the room. He didn't want any noise complaints, so he ran outside behind the building into the alleyway. He screamed out in frustration again. He pulled out his phone, went to the recording app, and hit record

"March 15th. What the fuck?! Tom's dream turned out to be red, white, and blue, but I thought the good guys don't wear red, white and blue! Nobody seems to be agreeing on anything these days! This city is missing over the skyscrapers! The cement feels so damp yet pretty at once. Is life imitating me or is rage imitating life? I feel like a civil war, like a knife in the heart! I got an ax to grind and it’s splitting my head open! No friends, no boys. I need both!" Chilled stopped the recording and went down to his knees. He clutched his head and kneeled forward as if he was praying. A painful pray that gave him a headache so bad that all he could do was stay in that position and clutch his head to try and calm him down.

He finally sat up straight and, much to his surprise, saw a group of ten people running down the alleyway and stopping at the dumpster. He decided to ask what was happening. The group looked at him in confusion. "St Adam's coming down across the alleyway." one girl spoke. "Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade." another said.

"Light of a silhouette."

"He's insubordinate."

"Coming at you on the count of one, two-"

"One, two, three, four!" A man yelled as he jumped onto the dumpster. He was a fairly skinny man, his hair was cut really short and his beard was trimmed nicely. He was really pale as well. He had a face you didn't know if you could trust or not, and his big brown eyes didn't help with that. He wasn't wearing a shirt or a jacket, but he was wearing long black jeans with tears and studs and chains. He wore large black combat boots and he had black makeup smeared under his eyelids. He threw his black hat towards Chilled before turning to his large suitcase by the side of the dumpster and pulling it up onto it. He got everyone in the group cheered up and jumping around the alleyway as they awaited him to pull open his suitcase. He looked off at Chilled. "Fresh meat, eh? What do you want?" The man asked with a mischevious grin. "Uh, who are you?" Chilled asked.

The man looked at him in disbelief, but that look was quickly replaced with amusement as he let out a dolphin-like laugh before proudly announcing, "My name is Adam and you better not wear it out! Suicide commando that your mama talked about! King of the forty thieves, I'm here to represent the needle in the vein of the establishment! I'm the patron saint of the denial with an angel face and a taste for suicidal!" Each sentence he finished was even more ecstatic and excited than the last. Everyone jumped around like it was some sort of celebration and everyone had this giant look of glee on their faces. They carried him off the dumpster and set him down gently on the ground before throwing him his leather jacket. He put it on and walked over to Chilled, who was now standing up and holding the man's hat. He ripped the hat from his hands and pulled it on hid head before walking more and more towards him while Chilled took more and more steps back. 

"Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope! I am a son of a bitch and Edger Allen Poe! Raised in the city under a halo of lights! The product of war and fear that we've been victimized," he grabbed onto Chilled's wrist and pulled him towards the dumpster and the crowd of people who were now sitting in an orderly line by it. The were still jumping up and down and were unable to contain themselves as some of them let out manic laughter and excited yells. The man grabbed his suitcase and opened it up, making the people on the ground more excited, "I'm the patron saint of the denial with an angel face and a taste for suicidal!" He pulled up injections and pills and blunts and powders and held them over his head towards the excited crowd. He threw them at the people on the ground. Each one of them grabbed something and snorted it or injected it or smoked it or swallowed it. He pulled out different small cases and handed them to different people.

"You're a drug dealer?!" Chilled yelled in surprise. The man only looked over at him with a smile before yelling, "Are you talking to me?!" He finished giving out little packages to everyone. He pulled out one last one along with a bag of some kind of powder. "I'll give you something to cry about!" It wasn't until he spoke that sentence that Chilled noticed he was crying from his frustration. St Adam ran up to him and showed him the bag of powder. He opened the bag and poured the powder into his mouth, forced Chilled onto his knees and kissed him until all the powder left his mother and went into his. Chilled was shocked.He swallowed all of it. It was like a mama bird feeding his baby. St Adam didn't care how weird it was. He had no shame. Chilled felt instantly enlightened. The drugs kicked in fast. He pulled away and told Chilled, "This is only to see if you can handle drugs. Once I know you can handle drugs, you can have this bad boy," he showed him the package, "It's heroine. You seem like a heroine type of person. What's your name kid?" 

Chilled stood back onto his feet, "My name is-" "Unimportant!" Adam yelled as he noticed a boy standing on his fire escape. Adam turned Chilled around and pointed to him. It was the boy who sang with Chilled that one day. The one that Chilled was mesmerized by. Adam turned him around, "Do you like him?" 

Chilled nodded.

He turned Chilled back around and pushed him towards the boys direction, "Then go get him." Chilled took off running towards the fire escape as the crowd of people with St Adam cheered. He climbed up the stairs and all the way up to the boy. 

"What the?" he murmured in confusion. "Hello! Ever since we sang together that one night, you were all that was on my mind." Chilled like this new found confidence. He used it to push himself forwards and pull the boy into a deep and passionate kiss. It surprised the boy at first, but he kissed back after a while. It wasn't until they both needed air did they pull away. "I'm Anthony, more commonly known as Chilled or the Jesus of suburbia. You are?" The boy was surprised by his confidence and outgoingness. He loved it. "Steven. More commonly known as Ze." Chilled smiled and looked down at his feet. "That's a really nice name." 

"Not as grand as the Jesus of suburbia, but I guess so."

Chilled laughed before remembering St Adam. He told him he needed to go before saying he will come back later and told him where he lived. He ran back down the fire escape to St Adam. "Alright kid! Now come on!" The crowd lifted Chilled and Adam off the ground onto the dumpster. "St Adam!" They cheered. Adam laughed before turning to Chilled "One last time so you don't forget. My name is St Adam, I'm a son of a gun, and I'm the one who's from the way outside. A teenage assassin executing some fun in the cult of a life of crime. I really hate to say it but I told you so," Chilled was about to interrupt him, "So shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy. Welcome to the club and give me some blood. I'm the resident leader of the lost and the found." The crowd cheered, "It's comedy and tragedy. It's St Adam!" Adam cut back in, "And that's my name!"

Everyone cheered, even Adam and Chilled, "And don't wear it out!"


	8. Give Me Novacaine

It's been a few days since Chilled took those powder drugs. He took his first heroine shot today. St Adam approved it and shot them into his arm himself. Chilled and Ze have been hanging out for a few days as well. Ze didn't really know about the drugs, but it didn't matter. Even when he was off the drugs, Ze was still as head over heals as Chilled was. Chilled was with St Adam in his apartment. Adam was seeing how the drugs affected him. He seemed fine. Chilled decided to grab his phone and call up his mom. But instead of dialing his mom, he called up Galm. Chilled was oblivious to it of course, and still was even when Galm picked up the phone. 

He began to speak, "April 1st, Dear Mom, I shot drugs for the first time today. Thank you, Adam. Oh, yeah. Now we're getting somewhere. Nowhere." Galm stifled a giggle so Chilled wouldn't stop talking. St Adam opened up Chilled's apartment door, yelled, "We don't need no stinkin' badges!" and left. Chilled looked over at the door in confusion, "What?! Who said that?" 

Just as he said that Ze walked into his apartment. He walked over to Chilled's bed, flew off his shirt and motioned Chilled to come over. Chilled smiled, "Oh. This is good."

Galm had a feeling he knew what was happening, he pulled his head away from the phone and looked over on the opposite side of the couch. There was an unfinished beer. Galm grabbed it. "Ah, holy water." He took a giant gulp from the beer bottle and put the phone back to his ear. Immediately, Galm heard Chilled's voice come through the phone.

Chilled was unbuttoning his pants before a moment of realization happened. "Oh my god. I forgot to take a shower again." He turned to Ze, who didn't seem to care. Chilled completely took off his pants, "But at least I got a friend, mom, you were right. I did make a friend at camp." He hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He pulled off his shirt before joining Ze in bed.

-

At Jingletown, Galm was feeling as down as ever. For the last few months, all he has been doing is smoking pot and drinking whiskey and beer. His best friends leaving made him turn to drugs and alcohol. The drugs and alcohol put him in a depression. 

He sat down on his couch, taking giant gulps of his beer, and begged for a release. "Take away the sensation inside, bittersweet migraine in my head. It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind. I can't take this feeling anymore!"

He was out of beer in his bottle. He threw the bottle against the wall, letting it shatter on the ground, and picked up his whiskey bottle that was on the floor. "Drain the pressure from the swelling. The sensation's overwhelming. Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright. Tell me that I won't feel a thing, so give me Novacaine."

Aphex walked into the living room, baby in his arms. He sat down next to Galm on the couch. He put his arm around his smaller boyfriend and began to mumble quietly to himself, so quiet Aphex couldn't hear what he was saying. "Out of body and out of mind," Aphex snuggled into Galm's arm, "Kiss the demons out of my dreams. I get a funny feeling, that's alright. Chilled says it's better than here. I'll tell you why." 

Galm leaned forward on the couch. Aphex fell out of his arm. Galm started mumbling louder, "Drain the pressure from the swelling. The sensation's overwhelming. Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright. Tell me that I won't feel a thing, so give me Novacaine."

Aphex sighed in disappointment and got up off the couch. He walked down the hallway back to the crib. Galm hasn't been the same since Chilled and Tom left. It was making Aphex upset. He was not caring for the child or Aphex like he used to. Galm took another swig of whiskey. 

"Oh, Novacaine."

-

Tom was in the middle of a war zone. Everything was going by so fast, he wasn't even sure if this was all real. The people around him scattering like flies with their guns. Some people fell to the ground from being shot. Tom had no idea why he decided to sign up for the Army. He started getting dizzy and he couldn't stand up anymore. But he still attempted to continue on. Then he was shot in the leg.

Tom fell to the ground. Pain immediately took over his body as he started bleeding a lot. He started mumbling to himself to try and calm himself down. "Take the pressure from the swelling. This sensation's overwhelming. Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright. Tell me, please that I won't feel a thing, so give me Novacaine."

Tom started to black out. Why did he do this? Tom wanted to be back at Jingletown. Back where he was safe and home. Tom was picked up by nurses just as he completely blacked out.


	9. Last of the American Girls/She's a Rebel

Chilled woke up before Ze did. He was happier than he could ever be waking up next to Ze. He looked at Ze sleep peacefully before getting up and putting his clothes on. He went to his phone, opened up the voice record app, and hit record. "May 5th. My heart is like a bomb. He knows I'm full of shit, but he thinks I'm cute. Or is it the opposite? He's taking me to a show tonight. Band'll probably suck, but I'll be with him.Is this just lust, or could this be the dawning?" Then Ze woke up. He smiled at Chilled who was looking so adorable making those notes on life. 

"He doesn't like wearing makeup, but when he does for rock shows and stuff, he put's his makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the Heartland. He's got a little book of conspiracies right in his head. He is paranoid, endangered species headed into extinction. He is one of a kind, well, he's the last of the American boys." Ze laughed at how he described him. "He's a rebel. He's a saint. He wears his overcoat for the coming of the nuclear winter. He's the salt of the earth and he's dangerous. He is riding his bike like a fugitive of critical mass. He's a rebel, vigilante. He's on a hunger strike for the one's who won't make it for dinner. He's the one that they call old Whatshisname. He makes enough to survive for a holiday of working class. He's a symbol of resistance." Ze grabbed his hand and led him out the door. "He's a runaway of the establishment incorporated, and he's holding on my heart like a hand grenade. He won't cooperate, well, he's the last of the American boys."

\- 

After a few minutes, they arrived at the show. Minutes of dancing and jumping around making them so happy to be with each other at that moment. Chilled pulled Ze away from the crowd of people and decided to tell him how much he feels about him. "You sing the revolution. The dawning of our lives. You bring this liberation that I just can't describe."

"Well, nothing comes to mind. " St Adam mumbled to himself. He was a the show as well. He was observing Chilled and Ze. They were madly in love with each other. They didn't have to say anything to know, they just knew. But this wasn't good for Adam. He had to get him hooked on his drugs. He had to get him away from Ze. But he didn't want to do that to the poor kid. He needed to do something else.

"You're a rebel. You're a saint. You're the salt of the earth and your dangerous. You're a rebel. Vigilante. Missing link of the brink of destruction." Ze pulled him down to his level and pulled him into a kiss. Watchers of the scene started chanting, "He's a rebel!" 

Adam had to do something. This kid was his lifeline. Without Chilled wanting drugs, he won't be able to do anything anymore. "He's a rebel, alright. And he's holding on my heart like a hand grenade." Adam walked up to Chilled and started whispering in his ear. "My name is Adam and you better not wear it out. Suicide commando that your mama talked about. King of the forty thieves, I'm here to represent the needle in the vein of the establishment." 

Chilled ignored it all. He was just enjoying Ze's company. He decided to take Ze back to his apartment, leaving St Adam all by himself.

If Adam wasn't mad then, he was mad now.


	10. Last Night On Earth

St Adam beat Chilled and Ze to Chilled's apartment. He waited outside the door for them. When the got there, Ze immediately walked inside, Chilled, on the other hand, was stopped by St Adam. He gave him his little package of heroin and followed them inside. Ze sat down on the bed, waiting for Chilled to come over, but he sat on the couch. He pulled out a strap and put it on his arm. He injected the heroin in his arm where the strap was. The sensation and the feeling of the drug instantly took over. Ze watched him do this. He watched it all. He didn't know Chilled took drugs. Why would he?

St Adam, from across the room, spoke to Chilled in his usual weird metaphor way of speaking, "I text a postcard, sent to you, did it go through? Sending all my love to you. You are the moonlight of my life every night. I'm giving all my love to you."

Ze caught Chilled's attention. He stood up and sat next to Chilled on the couch and held out his arm. Chilled was confused at first, but he looked in the package and noticed there were two injections. St Adam smiled as he watched. "Are you sure? I don't know if you've ever-" 

"My beating heart belongs to you." Ze cut off Chilled's protests, "I walked for miles 'til I found you. I'm here to honor you. If I lose everything in a fire, I'm sending all my love to you." Chilled felt his face heat up. They have been dating for a while now, but that is the closest they have ever come to saying 'I love you'. Chilled thought for a moment, but eventually took another strap from the package and put it on his arm. He slowly injected the drug into his blood stream.

St Adam had to leave. He didn't want to witness them having sex or anything. He opened the door and left.

-

Back in Jingletown, Aphex was attempting to put the baby to sleep. He rocked the child back and forth in his arms. He decided to sing them a lullaby. "With every breath that I am worth here on earth, I'm sending all my love to you. So If you dare to second guess, you can rest. Assured that all my love's for you." He sang to the child. Thye started slowly falling asleep in his arms. Aphex smiled as he watched their eyes close.

"My beating heart belongs to you. I walked for miles 'til I found you. I'm here to honor you. If I lose everything in a fire, I'm sending all my love to you." The child completely fell asleep. Aphex laid them done in their crib and quietly left. 

As Aphex walked past the living room, he saw his boyfriend, drunk and sleep on the couch and surrounded by beer bottles. Aphex shook his head in disapproval. Galm never seems to be with Aphex anymore. All he does is sit on that couch, drink beer, smoke pot, and think about how stuff used to be. Aphex sighed. He spends all his time caring for both Galm and the baby. It was getting to become too much for him. He couldn't take it anymore. He loved Galm to death, but now, he wasn't so sure if he can be with him while he is like this. Aphex began to sing again. "My beating heart belongs to you. I walked for miles 'til I found you. I'm here to honor you. If I lose everything in a fire, did I ever make it through?"

Aphex walked over to Galm, put a blanket over him, cleaned up the beer cans, and went to bed. As he laid down in bed, he decided enough was enough.


	11. Too Much To Soon

Aphex packed all his stuff into a suitcase. He felt really guilty about this, but staying here with Galm wasn't good for him. 

Galm didn't want him to leave. He needed Aphex. He stormed into the room and tried to get Aphex to stay. "I'm sorry Galm, but this isn't good for me or the child. I need to leave." Galm didn't like the answer. He begged again and again, but still the same answer. Galm had enough. "You know, You're always living like you're running out of time," Aphex suddenly stopped to listen to what he had to say. "Too much just ain't enough to keep you satisfied. Your plastic card is filled with nothing comes to mind. It's now your occupation that you're overqualified." Aphex was mad, but he didn't want to pick a fight with a broken man. 

"The looks are always so deceiving. Too much too soon. Too little and now you're coming unglued! Too late and now it sucks to be you too!" Aphex was peeved now. He was seriously acting as if this was all his fault. He zipped up his bag and went down the hall to the babies room to get the child. "Where are you going now?!"

Aphex whipped around and started yelling at him. " You're talking shit about how it's better way back when! You live every waking moment as means to an end! We are, we are but I'm not and I never used to be so God bless your fucking past and to hell with your glory!" Aphex picked up the baby and put them in a stroller. "The truth is always misconstrued to you. Too much too soon. Too little and now you're coming unglued. Too late and now it sucks to be you too."

Aphex turned to grab his suitcase, but Galm picked him up around the waist and put him down away from it. Aphex tried to grab it again, but Galm had it. "I've packed my bags! I'm Saying goodbye and bon voyage!" 

"Well fair well! I'll see you in hell! I hope you rest in pieces!" Galm yelled back at Aphex. Aphex pushed Galm aside and grabbed his luggage. "Fuck you!"

Aphex headed to the door. Galm yelled again, "Too much too soon! Too little and no you're coming unglued!"

Aphex had enough. "Galm, I want to be here with you, but I can't if you keep acting like this. I should only be caring for one baby! All you do is mope around and I've had enough! Too much too soon! Too late and now it sucks to be you too!"

Aphex left the house with the child. Galm broke down. He quietly wept into his hand. 

He was all alone now. He drove the only one he needed away. What was he going to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terribly shit writer and this was meant to be short


End file.
